Reencarnación y Reencuentros
by Lynette Phantom
Summary: Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte, el recordarlo solo le producía dolor y sufrimiento, de haber sabido que el ángel genocida no estaba solo nunca hubiera dejado solo a ese pequeño e indefenso niño, ¿porque tuvo que morir de esa manera?... Sebastián x Ciel Sebastián x Ciel! Female
1. Prólogo

**Reencarnación Y Reencuentros**

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._ .-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**On**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._ .-·*·-.**_

**Summary:** Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte, el recordarlo solo le producía dolor y sufrimiento, de haber sabido que el ángel genocida no estaba solo nunca hubiera dejado solo a ese pequeño e indefenso niño, ¿porque tuvo que morir de esa manera?... (Sebastián x Ciel) (Sebastián x Ciel! Female)

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Advertencias:** Bueno, veamos,… muerte de un personaje, Lemmon, tal vez un poco de Lime, Ciel revivido como chica (WTF!), SD (sadomasoquismo), Yaoi…

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes, (por desgracia (?)) le pertenecen a Yana Toboso-sama, de pertenecerme a mi Sebastián-san hace fu que ya se hubiera follado a mi querido conde Ciel Phantomhive, y en el manga nunca hubiera paso lo de las 4 primeras hojas del cap. 29, en el cual se da a entender que algo paso entre Sebastián y esa perr… ejem… y esa…, esa…, esa… entrenadora…

Sebastián es de Ciel y Ciel es de Sebastián, no entiendo como metieron de por medio a esa…, esa…, esa… mujer peligrosa… lo bueno es que se murió, buajajajaja, te lo merecías por zorra (No sé porque, pero siento que acabo de ser muy vulgar O.O!)

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Nota de la Autora:** Este es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, de hecho este es mi primer fic, no tengo Beta-Reader, lo que quiere decir que el fic no está "beteado", o algo así, espero que me tengan compasión y no me lancen tan fuertes lo tomatazos, que si duelen T-T

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Nota de la Historia:** Bueno, pues esta historia vino a mí después de tener un sueñito medio raro (?), ummm… bueno para ser honesta este fic me lo soñé O.O!, si así como lo oyen, me lo soñé como si yo hubiera estado en vivo y en directo mientras pasaba todo lo que voy a escribir, aunque solo me soñé la introducción =.= que se podría tomar en cuenta desde el 1er capitulo, hasta el 2do o 3er capitulo, es resto me lo inventare yo, por así decirlo, ya me lo invente (aunque haya sido en mis sueños), bueno, comencemos…

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._ .-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**Off**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._ .-·*·-.**_

.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._ .-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.

**:-:-:-:_P****rólogo **(?)**_:-:-:-:**

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte, realmente ya ni lo sabía, el recordarlo solo le producía u terrible dolor y un horrible remordimiento, el saber que no pudo defenderlo le hacía sentir impotente, de haber sabido que el ángel genocida no estaba solo nunca hubiera dejado solo a ese pequeño e indefenso niño, ¿porque tuvo que morir de esa manera?...

Cuan tarde ambos se dieron cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Solo la muerte de quien alguna vez fue su adorado Bocchan le hizo aceptar esos sentimientos que tanto detestaba, que le hacían sentir tan, tan… _humano_

Solo al final, antes de morir en las manos de un supuesto ángel, se dio cuenta que no solo el contrato lo unía a ese demonio-mayordomo, tan perfecto, como era Sebastián Michaelis…

Pero aun así, con todo ese tiempo que ha transcurrido, Sebastián conocerá a un nuevo contratista, el cual, por algún extraño motivo despertara en el los mismos sentimiento que tenia por ese pequeño niño, que se hacía pasar por adulto por su forma de ser y de comportarse…

Esos sentimientos que antes solo le hacían sentirse estúpido, y ahora confundido…

Porque esa persona se parecía tanto a su anterior amo…

Porque esa persona le hacía sentir exactamente lo mismo que sentía por su anterior amo…

Porque la vida de esa persona era una copia "exacta" de la que alguna vez llevo su anterior amo…

Porque la conoció de una manera similar que a su anterior amo…

Por que se parecía tanto a su anterior amo…

Porque ella le recordaba tanto a su anterior amo…

Porque llevaba el mismo nombre y apellido como si alguien quisiera burlarse de él…

Burlarse de sus sentimientos haciendo aparecer a una persona tan diferente y tan parecida a su anterior amo…

Burlarse de su anterior amo…

Porque así era, Ciel Phantomhive era su anterior amo, su amado Bocchan…

Y ahora su actual amo era esa ella, la persona que era la viva imagen de su amado Ciel Phantomhive…

Lady Ciel Phantomhive (?)…

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._ .-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**On**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._ .-·*·-.**_

**Nota Finales:** Estas fueron las trescientas treinta y algo de palabras que utilicé para que se hagan una idea de cómo va la historia (si, lo sé, esta estúpido, pero se va a poner interesante, lo juro…), el siguiente capítulo es el primero, ósea que aun no escribo nada de mi sueño, esta solo era una breve introducción, espero que les haya gustado…

_.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**Off**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._ .-·*·-.**_

_Watashi wa aku made lady desukara [__**Watashi wa akuma de lady desukara**__]_

_Yo soy simplemente una dama [__**Yo soy una dama y un demonio**_]

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**


	2. Capítulo 1 parte I

**C****apítulo**** 1 (parte I)**

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**On**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

**Summary:** Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte, el recordarlo solo le producía dolor y sufrimiento, de haber sabido que el ángel genocida no estaba solo nunca hubiera dejado solo a ese pequeño e indefenso niño, ¿porque tuvo que morir de esa manera?... (Sebastián x Ciel) (Sebastián x Ciel!Female)

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Advertencias:** Bueno, veamos,… muerte de un personaje, Lemmon, tal vez un poco de Lime, Ciel revivido como chica (WTF!), SD (sadomasoquismo), "Yaoi", ah! Y tal vez un poco de OOC en los personajes…

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Rating:** M,…aunque admitámoslo, en estas épocas **NADIE** hace caso a las advertencias, ni yo misma…

Así que…

La escritora no se hace responsable de cualquier trauma sicológico (?) y, o emocional que pueda ocasionar en personas menores de la edad establecida para esta clasificación…

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes, (por desgracia) le pertenecen a Yana Toboso-sama, de pertenecerme a mi Sebastián-san hace fu que ya se hubiera follado a mi querido conde Ciel Phantomhive, y en el manga nunca hubiera paso lo de las 4 primeras hojas del cap. 29, en el cual se da a entender que algo paso entre Sebastián y esa perr… ejem… y esa…, esa…, esa… entrenadora…

Sebastián es de Ciel y Ciel es de Sebastián, no entiendo como metieron de por medio a esa…, esa…, esa… mujer peligrosa… lo bueno es que se murió, buajajajaja, te lo merecías por zorra (No sé porque, pero siento que acabo de ser muy vulgar O.O!)

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Agradecimientos (?):** A mi madre, por dejarme utilizar la compu hasta de noche, aunque a veces me grite: _ya vete a dormir, que ya está muy tarde para seguir perdiendo el tiempo…_, a mi imaginación hiperactiva por venir a mi cuando mas necesito distraerme, aunque a veces empiece a desvariar, y especialmente a 1995, aunque soy yaoista al 100%, también adoro (demasiado) el Sebastián x Ciel en versión lady, ya que el Sebas/Ciel es mi pairing favorito de kuro, ya sea Ciel en versión lady, o en versión normal, o lo que sea…

Ya que una vez leí un fic Sebastián x Ciel en versión neko~~~, jajaja, tan kawai~~~

De hecho creo que era un fic de aquí de , la verdad, no lo recuerdo~~~

XD

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Nota de la Autora:** Este es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, de hecho este es mi primer fic, no tengo Beta-Reader, lo que quiere decir que el fic no está "beteado", o algo así, espero que me tengan compasión y no me lancen tan fuertes lo tomatazos, que si duelen T-T

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Nota del Capitulo:** Bueno, el capitulo en si es algo raro, comienza con fuego O.O!, si como oyeron comienza con fuego XD,**(**** LP inner: ****ya, y después la pervertida soy yo, no…**_ además creía que se le llamaba lemmon_**»··«**** LP: ****a callar **_estúpida_** autocritica… y deja ya de meterte ideas raras en la cabeza»)** …ejem… … dejando de lado mi muy rara discusión mental (si, ya se, estoy algo crazy XP), lo que quería decir con "fuego", era "incendio", lo que pasa es que comienza con un incendio, que no es incendio, me entendieron porque yo no XDDD

¿?: Ya deja de perder el tiempo y escribe de una vez

Lynette Phantom: Eh! Quien dijo eso *voltea a ver*, Kyaaaaa*chillido agudo*, CONDE, que hace aquí! O.O

Ciel: Conde… Conde…condenado a mis ideas raras queras decir…

LP: Kyaaaaa, pues sip n**/**n

Ciel: Y todavía lo admites…, MÍRAME, POR TU CULPA ESTOY ASÍ Ò**/**Ó

LP: Kyaaaaa pero se ve tan lindo, o mejor dicho linda

Ciel: CÁLLATE!, COMO SE TE OCURRE TRANSFORMARME EN UNA CHICA‼

LP: O por favor, estas igual que antes, solo que con mas cabello y cintura de verdad, además yo se que a alguien le gusta que estés así *mirando hacia la puerta*…aunque también le gustabas (y mucho) como chico, aunque eso…, eso es otro tema… **«**Como siempre digo, el yaoi con el yaoi, lo normal con lo normal, Ciel con Sebastián, y todos somos felices…jajaja**»**

**.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.**

Mientras tanto espiando por la puerta…

Sebastián:…*mirada lujuriosa hacia su bocc… ejem… es decir hacia su joven _ama_*

**.·*·.·*·.·*·.·*·.**

Ciel: No me interesa, tú no tienes ningún derecho a hacerme esto además… *se calla al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cintura abrazandol*

Sebastián: Bocchan, entiendo su indicación, pero no debería de gritarle a una dama…

Ciel: S-S-Sebastián o/O *roja*

LP: …0**/**0… *mas roja*

**LP inner:** … **O/O ***aun mas roja*

Sebastián: …Aunque esa dama sea algo rara

LP: El tiene toda la raz… OYEME A QUIEN LE HAS DICHO RARA *histérica* ò.ó

Sebastián: Bueno Bocchan *cargándolo*

LP: …0**/**0… ta-ta-ta-ta-tan ka-ka-ka-ka-kawai*se desmalla con hemorragia nasal*

**LP inner:** … ¬**/**¬U

Ciel: O/O…Q-QUE! *roj como jitomate XD*

Sebastián: Es hora de irnos

LP: *reviviendo* O**/**OU… ejejejejeje…n**/**nU... bueno algo me dice que estos dos van a estar muuuy ocupados por un buen rato, _jijijijiji_, en fin les dejo con el capitulo, a por cierto… bah! olvídenlo, ya se me olvido lo que les iba a decir…n**/**nU

**LP inner:** … ¬¬U… despistada…

LP: … ¬¬***…

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**Off**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._ .-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.

**:-:-:-:_Mi Mayordomo (parte I) _:-:-:-:**

_**POV Normal (?)**_

- Padre,… Madre,… Sebastián… –gritaba una niña (?) mientras corría por los pasillos de una mansión en llamas

-Señorito‼! –grito alguien a sus espaldas

-**«** ¿¡Señorito!**»** –Pensó mientras volteaba a ver quién era, se sorprendí mucho, pues era Tanaka, el mayordomo– Abuelo‼ –chillo horrorizada, el estaba en el piso con un puñal en su espalda y un charco de sangre en el suelo– ¿¡abuelo, que te paso! –pregunto mientras se acercaba y tomaba su mano

-Señorito, no debería de estar aquí, huya, HUYA‼ –le dijo mientras lentamente se soltaba de su mano

-Abuelo –dijo algo sombría mientras sus ojos eran tapados por su largo flequillo

Se levante llorando y corrió hasta el despacho de su padre, abrió la puerta…

-Padre, Madre –dijo fría al ver la escena enfrente suyo, su madre y su padre estaban muertos en el piso, juntó con Sebastián, su perro…

-Oh!, has llegado antes –dijo una voz al final del despacho, oculta en la obscuridad, él fuego aún no había llegado hasta ese lugar– no pense que llegarías tan rápido, aun no eh terminado con los preparativos –dijo mientras salía de las sombras…

-Q-quien e-eres t-tu –dijo entre sorprendida y asustada, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían…

-Ahora…la pregunta es… –dijo un ángel de cabellos celestes muy claros mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella– que hare contigo…– dijo mientras le agarraba de la camisa…

…_**Ojou-sama…**_

-…**«**desde cuando uso yo ropa de hombre**»**…–pensó al ver el saco y los pantaloncillos que estaba usando…

…_**Ojou-sama…**_

-Conde Phantomhive

…_**Ojou-sama…**_

_-C-Conde?_ –dijo antes de sumergirme en la más profunda obscuridad…

…_**Ojou-sama…**_

_**Ciel POV**_

De repente sentí como si mi cuerpo flotara…

No veía nada, solo una sublime, sublime oscuridad…

…_**Ojou-sama…**_

Entonces empecé a sentir como si cayera…

…_**Ojou-sama…**_

No sentía el golpe de la caída, pero si un leve movimiento…

Intente levantarme, pero no podía, estaba… ¿amarrada?

…_**Ojou-sama…**_

-…*susurros*…

-… ¿?… -Ciel

Oigo voces, no veo nada, no me puedo mover…

…_**Ojou-sama…**_

Ahora lo entendía…

…_**Ojou-sama…**_

-Es un producto muy difícil de encontrar, si quieren pueden tenerla como mascota, como eslava, usarla para sacrificios, o venderla en partes…

Estaba en una subasta amarrada, vendada y… ¿asustada?...

**-Ojou-sama!**

-Kyaaaaa… -chille al, sentir una mano en mi hombro…

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, una luz cegó mis ojos, e hizo que instantáneamente los cerrara y los tapara con mis manos…

**-Veo que ya se ha levantado… ojou-sama** –dijo una (LP: súper-mega-sexi voz que te hace suspirar n**/**n** /** Ciel: …¬¬***…no interrumpas mi diálogo **/** LP: …Gomenasai, me deje llevar… ) voz…

-Si –dije seca, esa voz, esa voz tan conocida era él…

Aparte mis manos y abrí mis ojos y vi, estaba en mi cuarto en mi cama, sudando y con las manos temblorosas…

Gire mi cabeza y vi a la ventana, allí estaba él…

Recogiendo las cortinas para poder dar paso a la luz solar, la cual me estaba llegando directamente en los ojos…

Aparte la mirada nuevamente, quería ver esa silueta perfecta, el sol me lo impedía, obviamente desistí…

Me levante quedando sentada en la cama con mis ojos entrecerrados, y las manos temblorosas, ese sueño realmente me asusto…

Se acerco a mí y pude verlo, él…

**-A tenido una pesadilla? Ojou-sama… la escuche chillar** –dijo mientras me pasaba una taza de té "accidentalmente" tocando mis manos que aun temblaban…

-…*mirada asesina*… –no le respondí, me limite a fulminarlo con la mirada y beber el contenido de mi taza poco a poco…

Tenía un sabor dulzón de fresas con cerezas (LP: es uno que yo me lo tomo cada que puedo, es mi té favorito~~~, pero… no me acuerdo su nombre~~~ n**/**nU** /** **LP inner/**Ciel: …¬¬…DESPISTADA!…), reamente delicioso…

Ahora que me fijo, él realmente tiene una figura deseable y envidiable que te dan ganas de…

Argh!, *cachetada mental* DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESA COSAS…

-**Ojou-sama…** –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí

-… –no le respondí, conociéndolo de seguro me seguirá insistiendo en que le responda su anterior pregunta porque "se preocupa por mí", o eso me ha dicho siempre, desde que lo conocí, esa horrible noche…

**···Recuerdos de Ciel···**

Corría, corría por la mansión…

Corría desesperada…

Lloraba, tenía miedo, mucho miedo…

Las palabras de mi padre resonaban en mi mente…

_Huye Ciel, huye, sal de aquí…_

Porque huelo a quemado?...

Llegue a la puerta y lo vi…

La mansión envuelta en llamas…

-n-no… mama, papa, abuelo –dije desconsoladamente mientras caí arrodillada en la nieve

Porque, porque, porque…

Porque hoy…

Porque en mi cumpleaños…

-Allí esta –escuche la voz de un hombre

Luego de eso todo se volvió obscuridad…

Desperté semiconsciente-semiinconsciente…

Estaba atada y amordazada en la cajuela de un auto…

Me llevaron a un bosque, en el cual había oculta una casa…

Me tenían cautiva en unas jaulas, junto a otras personas…

Niños y niñas desde 5 años hasta adolescentes de más de 16…

Todos con la ropa andrajosa malnutridos, maltratados…

Yo compartía la jaula con una chica que aparentemente tenía 15…

Tan sólo era mayor a mí por 5 años, pero sus ojos reflejaban tal terror y miedo, que realmente me asusto…

Tan solo rogaba por no tener que sufrir lo mismo en carne propia…

Al poco tiempo me hice "amiga" de Gabe, un chico que había en la jaula contigua y averigüe que la muchacha se llamaba Charlotee…

-Ves al hombre gordo y pelón –me dijo una vez que avían muchas personas, más que lo de costumbre…

-…Si…

-Bien, el se llevo una vez a Charlotte por no más de 2 horas, desde ese día ella ha sido así –dijo mientras la señalaba, estaba sentada (obvio, en las jaula no te puedes paras, a duras penas hay 5 cm de las rejas a tu cabeza, en esta caso, a 5 cm de la cabeza de Charlotte), con las piernas recogidas abrazándolas contra su pecho y la vista perdida…- antes de eso, ella era igual a ti…- me dijo en un susurro antes de que lo sacasen jalándolo del su jaula…

Dirigí mí vista a mis pies y me puse en una posición similar a la de Charlotte, solo que con mi frente pegada a mis rodillas, mientras sollozaba silenciosamente…

Levante mi cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver a las personas del lugar, me costa un poco, ya que en los 2 meses y medio que estaba allí, a pesar de ser mal alimentada, mi flequillo creció lo suficiente para taparme la cara hasta más o menos mi boca…

Entonces lo vi…

Ese sujeto estaba mirando hacia la jaula en la que me encontraba…

Estaría viendo a Charlotte?...

No, no la estaba viendo a ella…

Me estaba viendo a mí…

Pero, lo que más me asusto no fue el hecho de descubrir que me miraba a mí, sino…

La manera en que me miraba…

Por mi cuerpo paso un escalofrió, si al llegar a este lugar sentía miedo, ahora sentía pánico al 100%...

Oculte nuevamente mi cabeza y enseguida salieron lagrimas involuntarias…

Pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza como las que derramada a diario…

Estas eran lágrimas de miedo…

Y en cuanto a Gabe…

Nunca más lo volví a ver…

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**On**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

**Nota Finales:** Hola mis queridas fans de kuro, el capítulo lo he dividido en dos, porque, pues… me está saliendo INMENSO…

Me ha venido un momento de inspiración macabra (?)…

**LP inner:**… Literalmente hablando…

LP: autocritica cállate, aunque tienes razón me está y me va a salir algo macabro (?)

**LP inner:**…algo?...

LP:…¬¬…ok, muy, muy macabro…

Como sea, aun no lo termino de escribir, pero ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo, si puedo, lo subo hoy mismo, o mañana, si no lo subo hasta el viernes en la tarde o me morí, o se murió mi inspiración…

Esperemos que ninguna de las dos cosas pase…

Se despide su fiel servidora Lynette Phan…oh! Por cierto, agradecimientos especiales a l s que leen este fic medio raro que se me ocurrió, en especial a la linda personita que me envió el primer Review que recibí, espero no decepcionarles, jeje es que aun soy una beginner, jeje, bueno… Bye, Bye miau~~~ (me eh traumado con las ovas de Kuroshitsuji )

PD: Jeje, y que tal el titulito que se me ha ocurrido, en lo personal me ha gustado, y a ustedes?…

Jeje, quiero su más sincera opinión…

n.n

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**Off**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_**Watashi wa aku made lady desukara**__ [Watashi wa akuma de lady desukara]_

_**Yo soy simplemente una dama**__ [Yo soy una dama y un demonio_]

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**


	3. Aviso, nada q ver con el fic nnU

_**Aviso**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Sebastián Michaelis_ _**[On**_ _**(?)]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

Sebastián: Buenas tardes a todas y todos los y las señoritas que leen el fic que ha sido creado por la rara mente de Lady Lynette...

…_**En otro lado…**_

_**Lynette: achuu*estornudo***_

…

... lamento comunicarles que la señorita lamentablemente no podrá continuar con el fic…, anteriormente le había prometido subir la segunda parte del capítulo uno… pero al parecer no será posible ya que la señorita ha pasado los 10 últimos días en cama con fiebre, y al parecer sigue sin querer tomar su medicación… -entrando al cuarto de Lynette…

Se observa un cuarto de color amarillo-pato (LP: mi madre y sus "extraños" gustos por decorar interiores con colores raros, muy, muy raros…||||||) con una cama desarreglada y dentro de esta a una joven de cabellos cafés (LP: yop XD) con un pañuelo mojado en su frente y su cara roja…

Lynette: ah, me muero Ciel….*con cara de zombi*

Ciel:… dudo mucho que alguien como tú pueda morirse

L: ah, qué mala eres con las personas que te quieren

Ciel:…

Sebastián: *suspiro* pienso que la señorita se sentiría mejor si decidiera "tomar" la medicación que le enviaron-se acerca a Lynette para cambiarle el paño húmedo de la frente

Lynette: N…nooooo*sonido lastimero*, mientras siga viva, jamás haré algo así…

Ciel: *saliendo de la habitación* pues si no te curas, muy pronto dejaras de estar viva…

Sebastián: El joven amo tiene razón, señorita, debería reconsiderar el que hará *colocándole el termómetro en la boca a Lynette para verificar su temperatura*, bueno me retiro señorita *cerrando la puerta*

Lynette: N…no quiero *susurro*

**.·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·.**

Sebastián:…*suspiro*…la señorita Phantom continuara su fic una vez se recomponga de sus enfermedad, aunque dudo mucho que ocurra pronto dadas las circunstancias y el hecho de que no quiere seguir toda la receta y tomar su medicación completa, como sea, en nombre de la señorita Phantom pido disculpas a la bella señorita...

**..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..**

Ciel:... ò.ó...*aura asesina*

**..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨·..**

Sebastián:... que le mando el primer review, ya que al parecer en el fic anterior solo asomo el 1995 de su nombre-seudónimo en los agradecimientos, la señorita Phantom le enviara disculpas y contestara su review una vez se haya mejorado de salud, eso era todo, muchas gracias por su atención se despide el fiel mayordomo de los Phantomhive, Sebastián Michaelis…

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Sebastián Michaelis_ _**[Off]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_**Watashi wa aku made shitsuji desukara [Watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desukara]**_

_**Yo soy simplemente un mayordomo [Yo soy un mayordomo y un demonio**_**]**

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**


	4. Capítulo 1 parte II

**C****apítulo**** 1 (parte II)**

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**On**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

**Summary:** Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte, el recordarlo solo le producía dolor y sufrimiento, de haber sabido que el ángel genocida no estaba solo nunca hubiera dejado solo a ese pequeño e indefenso niño, ¿porque tuvo que morir de esa manera?... (Sebastián x Ciel) (Sebastián x Ciel!Female)

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Advertencias:** Bueno, veamos,… muerte de un personaje, Lemmon, tal vez un poco de Lime, Ciel revivido como chica (WTF!), SD (sadomasoquismo), Yaoi…

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Rating:** M,…aunque admitámoslo, en estas épocas **NADIE** hace caso a las advertencias, ni yo misma…

Así que…

La escritora no se hace responsable de cualquier trauma sicológico (?) y, o emocional que pueda ocasionar en personas menores de la edad establecida para esta clasificación…

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes, (por desgracia) le pertenecen a Yana Toboso-sama, de pertenecerme a mi Sebastián-san hace fu que ya se hubiera follado a mi querido conde Ciel Phantomhive, y en el manga nunca hubiera paso lo de las 4 primeras hojas del cap. 29, en el cual se da a entender que algo paso entre Sebastián y esa perr… ejem… y esa…, esa…, esa… entrenadora…

Sebastián es de Ciel y Ciel es de Sebastián, no entiendo como metieron de por medio a esa…, esa…, esa… mujer peligrosa… lo bueno es que se murió, buajajajaja, te lo merecías por zorra (No sé porque, pero siento que acabo de ser muy vulgar O.O!)

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Agradecimientos (?):** A mi madre; por dejarme utilizar el internet del café net que queda a dos cuadras de mi casa un poco más de lo acostumbrado, al señor que maneja el café net que uso siempre; por haber instalado Photoshop en las computadoras, a mi imaginación hiperactiva; por venir a mi cuando mas necesito distraerme, aunque a veces empiece a desvariar, a mi amado Photoshop; ya que al fin se dejo manejar (?) y me dejo colorear unas 2 imágenes tan kawais~~~ de Sebas-ku~~~n y Ciel-cha~~~n que subí a mi cuenta deviantart (por si les interesa ver mis dibujitos, los links están en mi perfil, o como se llame), a deviantart; porque allí subo mis coloreados, y porque muy pronto subiré un dibujito que dibuje de mi imaginación imaginativa, y especialmente a todas esas bellas personitas (me gustaría poner sus nombres, pero creo que ff me odia con toda su alma (?), porque los nombres se borran T-T, véase el "capitulo" anterior ¬¬U) que comentan y leen este fic medio rarito que ha salido de mi mente…

**LP inner:** la cual es aun más rara…

LP:…ò.ó… autocrítica… CALLATE!...

**LP inner:** …Y yo porque, solo digo la verdad

LP:…ugh!... si no fueras parte de mi ya te hubiera matado

**LP inner:** si no fuera parte de ti, estarías más loca de lo que ya eres, soy la ÚNICA parte de tu cerebro que funciona bien

LP:…ugh!... muy bien te lo has ganado, buscare la forma para matarte

**LP inner:** …jajaja, como si eso fuera posible, jajaja

LP:…«ella…ella, lo está pidiendo… ¿verdad?»…*aura asesina al por mayor*

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Nota de la Autora:** Este es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, de hecho este es mi primer fic, no tengo Beta-Reader, lo que quiere decir que el fic no está "beteado", o algo así, espero que me tengan compasión y no me lancen tan fuertes lo tomatazos, que si duelen T-T

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Nota del Capitulo:** Bueno, como siempre, incumplo mis promesas, argh!, no fue culpa, Primero la estúpida gripe que me dura una semana y media…

Segundo, el día de picnic familiar, el cual estuvo genial y no me quejo…

Tercero, mi COMPU se DAÑO por un MES entero…

**LP inner:** …tú y tus intentos fallidos de instalar un juego yaoi de kuro, por tu culpa están formateando la compu en casa…

LP: calla, que tu también lo querías jugar…

**LP inner:**… si, pero yo no fui la que reconfiguro vaya-a-saber-como la compu para poder instalar un juego en un idioma que no conozco…

LP: …si, pero no es mi culpa, el juego estaba en japonés y la compu no tenía el idioma japonés y obviamente tenía que instalarlo para que el juego funcione…

**LP inner:**… y por eso se daño la compu, tienes suerte de tener una flash de 8 GB en la que están todas tus mangas, archivos, historias y juegos…

LP. Argh!, ya cállate, ya me sentí mal con el sermón de hora y media que me dio mi mami…

**LP inner:**… *suspiro*…está bien, porque por lo menos en el mes ese despertó tu lado creativo (y pervertido) y te hizo dibujar, algo que no hacías haces ya 3 años…

LP: …n/n…ejejejejeje, si, supongo que tienes razón…

Cuarto, algo que les comentare en las notas finales, solo digamos que me hicieron sentir miserable…

**LP inner:** …más bien dicho, nos hicieron sentir miserables…

LP: …si, supongo que a autocritica también le cayó mal la "noticia", verdad…

**LP inner:** …no sabes cuánto…

Y Quinto, durante la semana y algo más de gripe, no sé si por la fiebre o los medicamentos…

Ciel: *apareciendo dios sabe de dónde*… que medicamentos, según Sebastián tu no querías tomar nada de medicamentos…

LP: *suspiro*… Ciel querido, entiendo que tu no hayas notado el sarcasmo en la palabra _tomar _cuando Sebastián fue a tomarme la temperatura, pero yo si lo note a pesar de estar con fiebre…

Ciel:…explícate…

LP: …lo que pasa es que me mandaron unas pastillas que se llaman CURAM que es una mescla de amoxicilina + ácido clavulánico, en cristiano, eran pastillas de penicilina, las cuales me debía tomar 3 veces al día y aparte de eso, me dejaban medio grogui, otras que se llaman NEOGRIPAL, las cuales también me dejaban grogui, una ampolla inyectable de PENICILINA BENZATÍNICA y por ultimo unas CINCO ampollas inyectables de DICLOFENACO las cuales me debía poner una cada día por cinco días…

Ciel: …bien, continúa…

LP:…bueno, el punto es que me tome todo eso menos lo inyectable, detesto con toda mi alma y corazón las inyecciones, y aun así no mejore, y según Sebastián no me iba a mejorar a menos que siga la receta por completo… pero me mejore y no tuve que inyectarme nada…jejeje

Ciel: …oh, oh, vale…

Como le iba diciendo no sé si por la fiebre o los medicamentos, pero me vino una inspiración muy interesante y me imagine como unos 6 fics mas de kuro, y pues en cuanto mejore me puse a escribir lo poco que me llego de cada uno…

**LP inner:** …o sea solamente el Summary…

LP:…autocriticaaaa…

**LP inner:** …que, yo solo digo la verdad

LP:…n.n*…LARGO DE AQUÍ…ò.ó*

**LP inner:** es verdad, después de eso se dedico a dañar la computadora

LP: Calla, eso fue sin querer

**LP inner:** aun así, por tu culpa se daño la computadora por un mes entero…

LP: calla, yo quería jugar ese juego tan genial

**LP inner:** Yo también, y por tu culpa se daño la compu

LP: Disculpa, clarito decía que necesitaba esa instalación las instrucciones

**LP inner:** ¿Y?, desde cuando haces caso a instrucciones que te dan…

LP: muy bien, LARGO DE AQUÍ

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**Off**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._ .-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.

**:-:-:-:_Mi Mayordomo (parte II) _:-:-:-:**

_Oculte nuevamente mi cabeza y enseguida salieron lagrimas involuntarias…_

_Pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza como las que derramada a diario…_

_Estas eran lágrimas de miedo…_

_Y en cuanto a Gabe…_

_Nunca más lo volví a ver…_

_Nunca…_

Sentía frio, mucho frio…

Desperté titiritando, ya era de noche, y al parecer había luna llena…

La única ventana descubierta en esa extraña habitación hacia que la luz de esta entrara e iluminara tenuemente el lugar…

-T-tengo fr-frio… –dije mientras veía el vapor salir de mi boca al respirar- mu-mucho f-fri-frio…

Intentar conseguir un poco de CH (**LP inner**/_Ciel_/Sebastián:…¿CH?...**/ **LP: ejejejejeje….**C**alor **H**umano, **CH**…eso… **/ LP inner**/_Ciel_/Sebastián:…**¬¬U**…_¬¬*_…) en mi caso era más que imposible, la última vez qué intente "tocar" a Charlotte, ella se puso a llorar y a decir "cosas sin sentido"… _no, no, no, por favor ya no me hagan más daño…ya no mas…por favor…_

Cuando me dijo eso realmente de dejo shockeada, yo solamente me había apoyado en su hombro, nada mas…

Él porque me dijo todo eso…

La verdad, no… estoy segura…

Bueno, si estoy un poco segura, pero preferiría pensar que no es por lo que me imagino…

Vi hacia el enorme ventanal, y me pareció el ver una sombra…

Me talle los ojos y volví a ver hacia el ventanal…

Nada…

¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?…

-Tal vez… si fue mi imaginación… -dije mientras trate de acurrucarme en mi rincón de la jaula…

Gire a ver a Charlotee, estaba igual o peor que yo…

Titiritaba y su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal, casi marmórea…

Vi al ventanal una vez más y observe una sombra…

Pero, esta vez no tuve miedo…

De alguna forma me sentía protegida en ese momento…

Intente una vez más conciliar el sueño…

Al final lo logre…

Desperté por unos pocos rayos de luz que pasaron a través de la ventana y llegaron a mis ojos…

Oí los trinares de las aves...

Al estar la mansión en un bosque, es obvio que estos pequeños e interesantes animalitos vivieran por aquí…

-…*suspiro*… daría todo lo que fuera por volver a observar el cielo, y volver a sentir el pasto-dije en un susurro, al parecer a la mansión la rodeaban arboles, ya que por ninguna de las ventanas se veía el cielo, solo los troncos de los arboles…

-me pregunto que habrá pasado con mis padres, ¿estarán muertos?, y el abuelo, me pregunto que abra pasado con él…, Lizzy, la tía Ann, la tía Francés, y el estúpido de Edward… que habrá pasado con ellos… -me calle al oír un ruido por atrás de la jaula…

Me gire a ver que había sido ese ruido y me encontré con un gato gris con unos extraños ojos de color anaranjado…

(LP: ¿hay gatos con ojos anaranjados?/Ciel:que importa, solo sigue escribiendo lo que te digo…)

Al verlo, le hice una seña con la mano para que se me acercara, era alérgica a los gatos, pero aun así su presencia en estos momentos me era grata…

Al parecer el animalito me entendió y se acerco a la jaula, acerque mis manos a su diminuto cuerpo, lo primero que pense era que iba a escapar o en el peor caso, que iba a arañarme…

Increíblemente ni escapo ni me araño, se dejo coger, lo que más me sorprendió es que al mantenerlo en mi regazo no empecé con mis estornudos imparables como cuando otros gatos se me acercaban…

-Hola pequeño, que haces aquí?… -le pregunte mientras le acariciaba suavemente su pelaje…

El gatito, que en realidad era una gatita (me di cuenta al cogerlo) me miro con sus orbes anaranjadas con curiosidad, las cuales de repente se abrieron con lo que me pareció sorpresa, y juro que por un instante sus ojos se volvieron de un color rojo resplandeciente…

De repente las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente, asustándome a mí y a mi visitante, el cual huyo y se escondió tas unas jaulas, enseguida entraron alrededor de 10 personas, todas con togas negras, y mascaras blancas en sus caras…

Atrás de ellos entro un sujeto, algo estrafalario, tenia bigote y muy poco pelo, por no decir nada…

-Muy bien, y a quien nomas se llevaran? –pregunto, el sujeto estrafalario…

-Ummm… a ellos dos –dijo el que parecía el jefe de los encapuchados mientras señalada una jaula en la que estaban los hermanos mellizos, ambos tenían el cabello castaño claro y los ojos grises, por lo poco que pude conversar con ellos, sé que no están por mucho tiempo aquí, los trajeron un par de días antes que a mí, la chica se llama Gwendolyn y el chico Ibrahim, y tienen tres años más que yo…

-…a los tres de allí… –dijo a la par que señalaba a una jaula algo más grande, en la cual estaban Savannah, una niña de 7 años, su hermano Glenn, un chico de mi edad, y su amigo Stefan, un chico de 11 años de edad, según me entere por Savannah (la única de los 3 que se ha dignado en dirigirme la palabra), a ellos los secuestraron hace 5 meses de un parque temático y los trajeron hasta aquí…

-…y… -dijo mientras miraba todas las jaulas del lugar, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en mi dirección…

-_…No, por favor, no…a mi no…_ –pensaba en mi interior mientras me encogí en mi sitio, ellos habían sido los que se llevaron a Gabe, hace ya un mes…_-…a mí no…_

-…a ellas dos… –dijo mientras señalaba la jaula que compartía con Charlotte…

Al parecer, Dios no escucho mi suplica…

No sé cómo, pero levantaron las jaulas como si no pesaran más que una pluma y nos llevaron a mí a Charlotte, y a los otros cinco chicos más, fuera de esa mansión…

Voltee a ver antes de que nos sacaran de esa habitación a resto de chicos que estaban allí, y la vi…

A esa gata gris mirándome fijamente, y hasta diría que con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, cosa que es más que imposible, verdad?…

Afuera de la casa pude apreciar mejor el lugar, al parecer el sitio en donde estábamos enantes era la parte trasera de la casa, ya que adelante no habían arboles, o por lo menos no tan cerca como los que avían en la parte de atrás…

Vi al cielo, como ansiaba desde hace más de 3 meses…

…y durante los siguientes 2 meses…

…Tuve que sufrir un verdadero infierno…

Hasta…

Que llego mi "salvador"…

…

-Una vez que se ha abandonado el camino de la fe ya no se podrá volver a este –se oyó una voz macabra por todo el lugar

-Y acaso crees que te llamaría alguien que algún la tuviera?, que aun tuviera fe?, deja de seguir molestando y forma de una vez el contrato…demonio…-respondí

No me importaba nada…

Ni vender mi alma ni nada…

Estaba cansada…

De tanto dolor…

De tanta humillación…

La niñita buena que algún día fui, había muerto junto a mis padres ese día…

El día en que mi desgracia comenzó…

Ese maldito día…

El día de mi cumpleaños…

**···Fin··· **

-…*suspiro*... ¿sí?,… que pasa Sebastián…

**-Le tenía que informar que su prima, la señorita Elizabeth vendrá mas tarde a visitarla** –dijo mientras ponía una de sus encantadoras sonrisas…

-…Tsk…- esperaba de todo, menos eso, tener a Lizzy como visita… es algo como decirlo, ah, sí, MUY estresante…

**-Bueno, me retiro Ojou-sama, tengo trabajo que hacer** –dijo mientras daba una reverencia…

No aparto su vista de la mía en ningún momento, ni cuando hizo su reverencia…

Antes de que saliera de la habitación lo vi ver a la ventana, y poner una cara de… ¿sorpresa?…

Enseguida salió de la habitación, estoy segura de que lo estaba viendo como idiotizada, era lo más probable…

-«Dios, eres idiota» –me dije mentalmente mientras me acercaba al tocador, no solo de seguro lo quede viendo como idiotizada, sino que también roja, qué era el color actual de mi rostro el cual se reflejaba en el espejo

-«Ah!, soy tan…» idiota –dije en un susurro imperceptible

Realmente era una idiota…

Por enamorarse de un ser que sabia jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos…

Aun así le dolía el saber que sus sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos…

_**Jamás…**_

_Lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas…_

_**Sebastián POV**_

Entre al cuarto de la señorita y la oí hiperventilar…

Me acerque a ella para ver si nuevamente estaba resfriada y se hacia la… como decirlo… oh, si…la fuerte…

Al parecer estaba dormida y tenía un sueño nada grato por lo visto…

_**-Ojou-sama**_ –la llame un par de veces para hacerla despertar

No funciono, así que coloque delicadamente mi mano en su hombro…

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, e instantáneamente los cerró y se tapo la cara con sus manos…

**-Veo que ya se ha levantado… Ojou-sama** –dije mientras instantáneamente me acercaba al ventanal y me hacia el que acomodaba las cortinas…

-Si –dijo seca, ah, realmente, algunas cosas no cambian ni cambiaran nunca…

Como el mal humor de Ciel al despertar…

**-A tenido una pesadilla? Ojou-sama… la "escuche" chillar** –dije mientras le pasaba una taza de té y "accidentalmente" toque sus manos, la cuales estaban temblaban…

-…*mirada asesina*… –no me respondió, se limito a fulminarme con su mirada y beber el contenido de la taza poco a poco…

Personalmente no me gusta darle "ese" tipo de tés, tantos químicos y endulzantes artificiales pueden afectar la salud de la joven "ama"…

Pero al parecer la joven "ama" se ha enganchado demasiado este té simple**1**…

-**Ojou-sama…** –dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-… –no me respondió, solo se quedo mirando a la nada por una fracción de segundo–…*suspiro*... ¿sí?,… que pasa Sebastián…

**-Le tenía que informar que su prima, la señorita Elizabeth vendrá mas tarde a visitarla** –dije mientras ponía una de mis encantadoras sonrisas…

-…Tsk…- respondió, algo sorprendida… y enojada, la señorita Elizabeth a veces podía llegar a ser algo… estresante

**-Bueno, me retiro Ojou-sama, tengo trabajo que hacer** –dije mientras daba una reverencia…

No aparte mi vista de la suya en ningún momento, ni cuando hice mi reverencia…

Antes de salir de la habitación, voltee a ver a la ventana, y…

Qué demonios hace aquí‼…

….

Fui directamente a la cocina….

Abrí la ventana…

Y mis tímpanos oyeron un infernal chillido…

-SEBASTIAAAAAAAN…

Con un movimiento evasivo me hice para atrás cuando el "mounstro de voz chillona" se abalanzo hacia mí…

Y dio a parar hacia la pared más próxima deteniéndose a 2 cm de estrilarse contra esta…

-…Sabrinne… qué demonios haces aquí… –le pregunte a la muchacha peli gris que acababa de entrar por la ventana

-Hola…Sebastián…–dijo mientras giraba sobre sus talones hasta que en frente de mi– cuanto tiempo…no lo crees…- y verme con sus extraños ojos anaranjados

Ah!, realmente…

Este iba a ser un día muy pesado…

_Continuara…_

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·**_**-.**

_Lynette Phantom __**[**__**On**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

.0·◊·0...0·◊·0...0·◊·0…0·◊·0...0·◊·0...0·◊·0.

**Glosario (?)**

**1**Bueno, pues él te simple del que habla Sebastián se llama "Strawberry and cherry tea"… y es el que Ciel está bebiendo, nombre simple para un te tan rico, y personalmente no concuerdo con Sebastián, ese te es lo mejor que eh probado en mi vida y…

Sebastián:…*aura asesina*…

LP: eh… a…*glup*…aunque esa no es más que mi humilde opinión y no por eso digo que estoy a favor de las grasas insaturadas, solo que me parece que es de un sabor muy agradable…

Sebastián:…*aura asesina*…

LP: eh…ah, si… y que las personas deberíamos comer un poquito más sano…*voltea a ver a Ciel con un pastel de chocolate que dice "Feliz Cumpleaños Fer"* EN ESPECIAL AQUELLAS QUE SUFREN ALGUNA ENFERMEDAD COMO EL ASMA… ASÍ QUE DEJA ESO EN DONDE ESTABA, CIEL…

.0·◊·0...0·◊·0...0·◊·0…0·◊·0...0·◊·0...0·◊·0.

**Nota Finales:** Hola fans de kuro, como les va, a mi pésimo (?), a veces me pregunto porque mi vida es tan miserable (?),*snip*,*snip*,… me acabo de enterar que no solo en el manga se da a entender (por así decirlo) que Sebastián tuvo que usar ciertos, hmp, como decirlo… métodos para sacarles información a unas 2 tipas, lo que pasa es que yo solo leo el manga, es decir que no me eh visto el anime (bueno, no completamente), porque la pagina de la que me descargue los capítulos andaba medio mal y no me los baje todos, solo hasta el capitulo10 del anime y de ahí creo que me he saltado 8 capítulos más o menos, y creo que me desvié del tema…, lo que pasa es que mi amiga (la muy malvada), me comento que si le gusto el anime (yo la traume con kuro y se fue a descargar los capítulos del anime dios a de saber de qué pagina), pero que no le agrado cuando Sebastián se acostó con una monja, yo me quede shockeada, repitiéndome mentalmente una y otra vez no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser,… no, no, NOOOO!, Sebastián es de Ciel, y Ciel de Sebastián, porque no lo entiende la gente, PORQUE… T-T…, y lo peor de todo es que no me quiere prestar los cap que me faltan por ver, alegando que se le borraron del PC (no le creo, a ella siempre le ha gustado verme sufrir)…

Agradecería si alguna personita de buen corazón me diera el link de alguna página confiable para bajarme los cap que me faltan, tengo que ver la verdad con mis propios ojos (?)…

Buuu!, primero… esa entrenadora (manga), y ahora… una monja (¿?), ósea una monja?, dios, nunca antes me arrepentí tanto en toda mi vida(?) (Asuntos míos) T-T…

Así que si hay una u otra incoherencia (?), ya saben el porqué…

Bueno, dejando de lado mi desgracia, paso a comentar mi historia…

Oh por dios, creo que me excedí, más de 3.000 palabras en el capítulo 1 (contando este y la primera parte del mismo), es el capítulo más largo que eh leído o escrito…

Ok, no, eh leído capítulos más largo, pero jamás he escrito tanto, realmente me inspire…

Dejando de lado el titulito (referente a la pregunta mencionada en la primera parte del capítulo), lo largo q me ha salido, mí mala suerte (como ya se habrán enterado, tuve una semana de esas de hijuemadre al por mayor ¬¬*), y otras cosas que no deseo mencionar…

Personalmente y en especial en este fic mío, que dios ira a saber por qué hizo que me lo sueñe (Literalmente XD), creo que Ciel (y tal vez también un poquito Sebastián) se sienten algo atormentad s ú.ù…

**LP inner:** algo? ¬¬

LP: ¬¬***

Ni a mí me gusta eso, ver a Ciel sufrir T-T, pero se supone que es un fic con inicio dramático y final romántico(?), y obviamente no va a comenzar con un: _Sebastián te amo, te eh amado desde la primera vez que te vi, él día en que hicimos el contrato_… y como respuesta un: "_Ojou"-sama yo también le amo no solo desde ese día, sino desde hace mas de 100 años, porque usted es alguien que en el pasado fue muy importante para mi_… o algo así, aunque eh de admitir que me gustaría, pero le quitaría lo importante al fic, y es el hecho de que…

**a)** Ciel aun no recuerda su pasado, aun…

**b)** Sebastián aun no se da cuenta de que Ciel está (de nuevo) enamorad de él…

**c)** Ciel tampoco se da cuenta de que Sebastián está enamorado de ella…

Y por último…

**d)** El hecho de que aun no aparece nuestro "querido" (léase con ironía, por favor ¬¬*) personaje secreto (?), el cual le traerá más de un dolor de cabeza a Sebastián, además de el hecho de querer matarlo por haber matado a Su Ciel en el pasado entre otras cosas…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Quién es Sabrinne?, ¿Qué tiene que ver con Sebastián?, ¿Por qué rayos su comportamiento me recordó tanto a Grell?, ¿Qué es exactamente nuestro querido personaje secreto?, ¿un shinigami, un ángel, o quizá otro demonio?, y…¿Cómo hará para darle res de cabeza a Sebastián?

Todo esto y más…

Dentro de un mes porque mi compu sigue descompuesta y creo que el señor del café net ya sospecha mi doble identidad (?)

Eso era todo

Gracias por su atención~~~

LP: Ummm…. Que mas, a si, piedrazos, tomatazos, lechugazos, legumbrazos (?), melonsazos, pastelazos, chicles bomba o.O! (no me hagan caso, me traume con una estúpida película ¬¬U), sugerencias, amenazas, o Reviews, acepto de to… *sonido de estomago*

**LP inner:**… ¬¬U

Ciel:…

Sebastián… U

LP:… o**/**O… ejejejejeje… ya me dio hambrecita n**/**nU… jejeje, bueno, nos leemos luego~~~

**LP inner:** ah por cierto si a alguien le interesa, pondré el link de la pagina de descarga del juego de kuro que quería jugar, a ver si a alguien le funciona y compruebo mi teoría de que ella es una inútil con los juegos de video…

LP: Oye, a quien le has dicho inútil

**LP inner:** espero sus review con la respuesta de cómo les ah ido con el juego, si les funciono o no, ah!, por cierto, se les puede ser complicado de jugar, esta 100% en japonés…

LP: …hey no me ignores…

**LP inner:** …también les pondré la pagina de en donde creo yo que saco la gran idea de instalar no-se-que que hizo que la compu se reconfigure de una forma extraña, muy extraña…

LP:… hey, eh dicho que no me ignores… hey…

…hey…

…HEY…

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**Off**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_**Watashi wa aku made lady desukara **__[Watashi wa akuma de lady desukara]_

_**Yo soy simplemente una dama**__ [Yo soy una dama y un demonio_]

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**


	5. Capítulo 2

**C****apítulo**** 2**

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**On**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

**Summary:** Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte, el recordarlo solo le producía dolor y sufrimiento, de haber sabido que el ángel genocida no estaba solo nunca hubiera dejado solo a ese pequeño e indefenso niño, ¿porque tuvo que morir de esa manera?... (Sebastián x Ciel) (Sebastián x Ciel!Female)

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Advertencias:** Bueno, veamos,… muerte de un personaje, Lemmon, tal vez un poco de Lime, Ciel revivido como chica (WTF!?), SD (sadomasoquismo), "Yaoi", ah! Y tal vez un poco de OOC en los personajes…

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Rating:** M,…aunque admitámoslo, en estas épocas **NADIE** hace caso a las advertencias, ni yo misma…

Así que…

La escritora no se hace responsable de cualquier trauma sicológico (?) y, o emocional que pueda ocasionar en personas menores de la edad establecida para esta clasificación…

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes, (por desgracia) le pertenecen a Yana Toboso-sama, de pertenecerme a mi Sebastián-san hace fu que ya se hubiera follado a mi querido conde Ciel Phantomhive, y en el manga nunca hubiera pasado lo de las 4 primeras hojas del cap. 29, en el cual se da a entender que algo paso entre Sebastián y esa perr… ejem… y esa…, esa…, esa… entrenadora…

Sebastián es de Ciel y Ciel es de Sebastián, no entiendo como metieron de por medio a esa…, esa…, esa… mujer peligrosa… lo bueno es que se murió, buajajajaja, te lo merecías por zorra (No sé porque, pero siento que acabo de ser muy vulgar O.O!)

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Agradecimientos (?):** A mi madre; por dejarme utilizar la computadora aunque casi se haya fundido por "mi" culpa, al señor que maneja el café net que uso siempre; por abrir aun el café net casi todos los días, a mi imaginación hiperactiva; por venir a mi cuando mas necesito distraerme, aunque a veces empiece a desvariar, a mi amado Photoshop; ya que al fin se dejo manejar (?) y me dejo colorear unas 2 imágenes tan kawais~~~ de Sebas-ku~~~n y Ciel-cha~~~n que subí a mi cuenta deviantart (por si les interesa ver mis dibujitos, los links están en mi perfil, o como se llame), a deviantart; porque allí subo mis coloreados, y porque muy pronto subiré un dibujito que dibuje de mi imaginación imaginativa, a todas esas bellas personitas (me gustaría poner sus nombres, pero creo que ff me odia con toda su alma (?), porque los nombres se borran, si como lo oyeron, se borran T-T) que comentan y leen este fic medio rarito que ha salido de mi mente, a la linda personita que me indico donde podía terminar de ver Kuroshitsuji I, la segunda temporada y las ovas ya me las avía visto, pero aun así, muchas, muchas gracias por la info~~~ XD…

Y en especial a esa pequeña criatura que me espera en casa cuando estoy afuera, mi linda caniche, que la re amo a pesar de que me muerda cuando estoy dormida y me saque el aire saltando encima de mí estomago cuando estoy recostada o durmiendo…

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Nota de la Autora:** Este es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, de hecho este es mi primer fic, no tengo Beta-Reader, lo que quiere decir que el fic no está "beteado", o algo así, espero que me tengan compasión y no me lancen tan fuertes lo tomatazos, que si duelen T-T

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Nota del Capitulo:** Bueno, como podrán ver (?), estoy feliz, jaja, muchos sabrán el porqué si leyeron mi extinto (lo borre porque, no sé, sentía que le faltaba algo) fic: Amour, se hizo justicia (?) y se demostró mi inocencia XD y mi mamá ya compro lo que la compu necesitaba para funcionar…

**LP inner:** *asomándose misteriosamente*aun sigo creyendo que eres culpable…

LP: como, si yo no puedo controlar el que se fundan o no los cables de un computador…

**LP inner:** aun así eres culpable…

LP: Argh! Tú ya estás loca…

**LP inner:** Y tu lo estas más…

LP: Grrrr! autocritica~~~…

LP inner: No1. No soy "autocritica", soy tu conciencia, No2. Como tu conciencia tengo el derecho y la obligación de hacerte dar cuenta de tus errores y tonterías, y No3. Yo, tengo nombre…

LP: ¿Desde cuándo tienes nombre?…

**LP inner:** Desde ahora…

LP: ¿Etapa de rebeldía, autocritica?…

**LP inner:** No me llamo autocritica, mi nombre es Sumire…

LP: Si, si, lo que digas autocritica…

**LP inner:** No autocritica, es Sumire, Sumire!…

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**Off**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._ .-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.

**:-:-:-:_Mi Antigua Enemiga… Aparece_:-:-:-:**

_**Sebastián POV**_

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que Sabrinne llego de "visita", y mientras más lo pensaba más me daba cuenta de que ella tenía la razón después de todo…

**···Recuerdos de Sebas···**

-SEBASTIAAAAAAAN…–se escucho un chillido ensordecedor…

**-…Sabrinne… qué demonios haces aquí…** –le pregunte a la muchacha peli gris que acababa de entrar por la ventana

-Hola…Sebastián…–dijo mientras giraba sobre sus talones hasta que en frente de mi– cuanto tiempo…no lo crees…- y verme con sus extraños ojos anaranjados

-**Te eh preguntado algo, qué haces aquí** –le dije mientras me dirigí hacia la cocina a ver el pastel para la joven ama y su prima ya estaba listo…

-Sabes Sebastián… eres cruel –dijo Sabrinne de la nada

-**No entiendo por qué dices que soy cruel **–le dije mientras salía de la cocina hacia la sala para limpiarla…

-Eres cruel…–dijo mientras me seguía–…porque sufres y haces sufrir a quien amas –dijo mientras veía en la dirección en la que estaba la habitación de Ciel– y no haces nada al respecto…

**-No sé a qué te refieres** –dije volteando a verla…

-Claro que sabes, porque no solo le dices que la amas, o piensas sufrir igual que hace un siglo atrás , no puedes quedarte callado, ella te ama…

**-Sabes que eso no es verdad Sabrinne, la joven ama nunca ha demostrado tenerme algo de afecto o amor**

-Argh! Este demonio terco y despistado –"grito" Sabrinne mientras se agarraba la cabeza con su mano– a ver, Sebastián, piensa, hace un siglo atrás tu joven amo también te amaba, y no te diste cuenta sino hasta después de que el hechizo de esa zorra funcionara y tú bien sabes lo que paso después…

**-…Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no significa que ahora también me ame…**

-Sí, pero tampoco significa que no lo haga…

-**…**

-Además, tal vez "ella" podría recordar su pasado y…

-**…Y me odiara por el resto de su vida **–dije interrumpiéndola– **o… ¿ya se te olvido lo que paso?...**

-C…claro que no, pero…

**-¿Pero?**

-No fue tu culpa Sebastián, tú no sabías que esa estaba también allí, además…

**-Si fue mi culpa Sabrinne, debía de proteger al joven amo en ese entonces, debí haberme fijado en que Sheba estaría allí también…**

-Argh!, no nombres a esa traidora, esa idiota merecería morir lenta y dolorosamente –dijo con un tono de odio y rabia…

**-Sabrinne, exactamente…que te hizo Sheba…**

-Así que realmente no te lo conto Uriel**[1]**, ¿eh?...

**-Si él se entera que lo llamaste así, te descuartiza viva…**

-Ese es su nombre, ¿no?, su verdadero nombre, además, yo se que el "abuelo" es incapaz de hacerme nada…

**-… ¿Porque eres su favorita? …** –le pregunte solo para molestarla…

-No… –dijo algo asqueada–…porque nunca voy a "casa"…

**-Como sea, yo…**

-Kyaaaaa~ –se escucho un chillido, el chillido de mi joven ama…

**-Ojou-sama** –dije mientras me dirigía hacia el sitio del chillido, Sabrinne me quedo viendo con algo de… ¿malicia?

**·*·*·*·*·*·**

**-¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?** –le pregunte molesto, a lo que ella se limito a reír…

-Pero que no quería perderme del espectáculo –decía entre risas– además saliste demasiado rápido, "primito" mío, jajaja que pinta tienes jajaja

Después de reírse un buen tiempos e callo…

-Y dime, pudiste ver algo –me pregunto con picardía

**-…**-no le respondí, cualquiera que hubiera sido mi respuesta, ella la hubiera malinterpretado apropósito

-Jajaja, se nota que se enojo contigo –dijo mientras señalaba a mi mejilla, en la cual se veía la marca roja de una mano

**-**¬¬***…A que viniste Sabrinne, si la joven ama te ve…**

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, si la joven ama me ve podría haber una confusión y todo eso, como sea, ya me voy, piensa lo que te dije, razona y no sea terco, no pienso aguantar tu tristeza otro siglo mas… así que hasta luego Sebastián… -dijo saliendo de la misma manera en que entro…

Por la ventana…

-Ah!, por cierto –dijo desde afuera– ten cuidado con esa, ah logrado hacer un hechizo para no ser detectada –dijo con algo de culpa en su voz…

-…_Ahora que me estas ocultando Sabrinne…_

**···Fin···**

Me encontraba apoyado en uno de los arboles que había en el amplio espacio que dividía la universidad _Imperial College London_**[2]** del instituto _Weston College_**[3]** en la que se encontraba estudiando la joven ama, realmente fue buena idea ingresar en la facultad de Ciencias de la Universidad, ya que así puedo cuidarla de Sheba, o como Sabrinne la llama, la traidora, realmente ella fue una traidora para los de mi especie, pero si hablamos rigiéndonos en las leyes demoniacas, Sabrinne y yo, también somos una especie de traidores, claro que no es lo mismo que con Sheba, ya que lo de ella si fue traición…

Tras esperar 10 minutos vi salir a la joven ama con una expresión de frustración y cansancio…

**-¿Como le fue, joven ama?** –le pregunte cuando llego hacia mi luego de despedirse de su prima, la señorita Ethel**[4]**, como le llamaba Ciel a si prima, a veces por el simple hecho de molestarla…

-…ngh!… –dijo como respuesta, de seguro que el día le resulto muy pesado…

**-Ya veo **–dije mientras abría la puerta del automóvil, lo cual me recordaba tanto a cuando teníamos que viajar a Londres en el carruaje del Joven amo, ah! tiempos aquellos…

Después de que la joven ama ingreso al vehículo, me dirigí hacia el asiento del conductor cuando…

Sentí una presencia conocida, así que la traidora, como la llamaba Sabrinne, al fin había dignado en asomarse, gire mi vista a la copa de unos árboles que estaban algo lejanos, allí estaba escondida, de no ser porque la joven ama aun no recuerda nada (algo de lo que no estoy seguro de si es algo bueno o algo malo) ya estaría matándola lenta y dolorosamente…

**-Así, que al fin decidiste aparecer, Sheba **–dije en un susurro al aire, el cual estoy seguro que lo escucho…

-Jajaja, muy perceptivo como siempre, "Sebastián", aun no entiendo cómo es que se mocoso reencarno… –contesto ella en un susurro imperceptible para cualquier oído humano

**-Tal vez será ya que se te olvido un punto muy importante, como el hecho de que solo un shinigami puede enviar a un alma humana al mas allá…**

-Lo pagaran, tu y la estúpida se Sabrinne lo pagaran, pagaran muy caro por todo lo que hicieron, por todo lo que me hicieron…

**-¿Por todo lo que te hicimos?, se te olvido acaso que tú fuiste la primera en romper las leyes, y no una, sino dos veces, me sorprende que digas viva, se nota que has sabido esconderte, además Sabrinne y yo no asíamos nada más que cumplir órdenes y tú lo sabes, será mejor que te vayas, ya me alejaste de Ciel una vez, no permitiré que lo vuelvas a hacer, si vuelves a acercarte, te asesinare sin piedad…** –dije dando por terminada la conversación mientras ingresaba al vehículo…

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto en ingresar?… –pregunto la joven ama en cuanto ingrese al vehículo,

**-Estaba "desasiéndome" de un ser indeseado joven ama…** –le respondí lo mas honestamente posible…

-¿Ese shinigami pervertido otra vez? Crei que tenia cosas más importantes de hacer que el venir de nuevo a acosarte…

**-Acaso, ¿la joven ama esta celosa?…**

-No… –respondió con voz monótona– pero de nuevo será estresante el tenerlo cerca…

Dijo mientras parecía recordar algo, tal vez se estaría acordando de el cómo conoció a la "cosa", como le llamaba Ciel a Grell, por lo menos esa vez no fue tras una serie de asesinatos como lo conoció ya varias décadas atrás cuando tuvo que atrapar al asesino de Whitechapel, Jack el destripador, el cual resulto ser Lady Angelina**[5]**…

**-Muy cierto…** –respondí mientras encendía el vehículo para dirigirnos a la nueva mansión Phantomhive…

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo hasta que…

-No puede ser…

**-¿Que sucede joven ama?** –pregunte algo preocupado al ver por el retrovisor el pálido rostro de Ciel, ponerse aun mas pálido…

-Madame Red viene mañana por la tarde de visita… –dijo mientras apartaba su laptop de sus piernas

Si Madame Red venia de visita quería decir que…

Abrí mis ojos como platos mientras mi piel empezaba a palidecer…

_**Ciel POV**_

Tan solo quería regresar cuanto antes a la mansión, pero por algún motivo Sebastián permaneció un tiempo parado fuera del automóvil sin ningún signo de querer ingresar…

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto en ingresar?… –pregunte en cuanto ese tonto demonio ingreso al vehículo,

**-Estaba "desasiéndome" de un ser indeseado joven ama…** –respondió mientras se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad…

-¿Ese shinigami pervertido otra vez? Crei que tenia cosas más importantes de hacer que el venir de nuevo a acosarte… –respondí acordándome de todo lo que había pasado la última vez que vino de "visita"

**-Acaso, ¿la joven ama esta celosa?…**

¿Celosa?, ¿yo? …

Bueno, si lo estaba, pero eso no planeo decírselo nunca…

-No… pero de nuevo será estresante el tenerlo cerca… –respondí algo fría mientras me acordaba como conocí a esa "cosa" pelirroja

**···Recuerdos de Ciel···**

Había sido una mañana estupenda, hasta que…

Se escucho un estruendo en la planta inferior…

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina, el lugar de origen de ese estruendo…

Al estar frente a la puerta pude oír voces, por lo que decido no entrar y observar lo que pasaba desde afuera, así que abrí levemente la puerta…

-Ah!~ Sebas-cha~n, hace tiempo que no te veía –dijo una extraña criatura pelirroja…

**-Grell, se puede saber que haces aquí** –respondió Sebastián mientras intentaba separarse de esa "cosa"

-Vine a visitarte~~~ -respondió mientras abrazaba por el cuello a Sebastián e intentaba acercarse a la cara de Sebastián, específicamente a su boca…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

-¿Quién es "el"? –dije mientras entraba ingresaba a la cocina…

-Ummm –dijo la "cosa" mientras giraba a verme- ECK!...

Chillo mientras se alejaba abruptamente de Sebastián y me veía como su fuera algún tipo de bicho raro, cuando el bicho raro era el…

**-El…mi joven ama, es un shinigami que ya se iba, ¿verdad? **–dijo amenazadoramente al "invitado"

-Eh…ah, si… –dijo esa criatura extraña mientras me seguía observando– Como…–dijo mientras me apuntaba

**-Te lo explico luego… **–respondió Sebastián mientras despachaba a la visita por el (ahora roto) ventanal de la cocina…

-¿shinigami? –le pregunte algo confundida a Sebastián cuando se me acerco…

-**Es una criatura que debe de recoger las almas de las personas muertas y decidir si una persona debe morir o no… **–respondió mientras se acercaba a ver el ventanal roto…

-Porque me quedo viendo raro… –pregunte antes de salir de la cocina…

**-No tengo idea… **–respondió Sebastián mientras volteaba a verme con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas

**···Fin···**

**-Muy cierto…** –respondía mientras encendía el vehículo y lo conducía en dirección a la mansión…

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, así que decidí prender mi laptop eh ingresar a mi email (cosa que casi nunca hago) habían mensajes de Lizzy sin leer, lo cual ni me sorprendía, todo parecía de lo más normal hasta que…

-No puede ser… –dije entre sorprendida y asustada, como pudo pasar algo así…

**-¿Que sucede joven ama?** –pregunto Sebastián…

-Madame Red viene mañana por la tarde de visita… –dije mientras cerraba y apartaba la laptop de mí y la colocaba a un lado

Si Madame Red viene de visita, eso quiere decir que…

¡Ella también!

Palidecí

_**Sheba POV**_

**-…Si vuelves a acercarte, te asesinare sin piedad…** –dijo Sebastián antes de ingresar en ese medio de transporte terrestre que usualmente eh visto usar a los humanos, para inmediatamente desaparecer en la enorme calle…

-Jajajajaja, así que piensas asesinarme Sebastián…eso ya lo veremos mi querido, querido Sebastián…

_Mientras más tiempo pasen juntos…_

…_más dolorosa será vuestra separación…_

Veo como una pequeña y extraña mariposa azul se posa sobre mi mano

…_no importa cuánto intentes protegerla…_

Coloque delicadamente a la mariposa en la palma de mi mano

… _en algún momento descuidaras…_

Apreté mi mano sobre la pequeña y hermosa mariposa destrozando su delicado cuerpo

…_a tu preciada mariposa azul…_

_**Y en ese momento, atacare…**_

_**Si yo no pude ser feliz, ni tu ni "Sabrinne" lo serán…**_

_**Ustedes que destrozaron mi felicidad, nunca podrán ser felices…**_

Abromó mano liberando el destrozado cuerpo de la mariposa, el cual cae pesadamente al suelo

-Y de eso…me encargare personalmente…

_Continuara…_

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**On**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

0·◊·0...0·◊·0...0·◊·0…0·◊·0...0·◊·0...0·◊·0.

**Glosario (?)**

**[1]** Nombre verdadero (por así decirlo) de Lucifer, también se lo conoce como Luzbel, erróneamente llamado por algunos como Satanás, Belcebú, entre otros, ya que estos son nombres de otros demonios que están bajo su poder… como verán a continuación…

-Lucifer (Demonio del Orgullo y rey de los demonios)  
-Leviatán (Demonio de la Envidia)  
-Satán (de la Ira)  
-Belphegor (la Pereza)  
-Mammon (la Avaricia)  
-Beelzebub (la Gula)  
-Asmodeo, también conocido como Belcebú según la demonología hebrea (la Lujuria)

Entre otros que ya me dio flojera escribir…

Sí, me puse a investigar sobre demonología, las legiones (las cuales eh de decir, son varias), las jerarquías, ¿sabían que cada demonio tiene su némesis, por así decirlo?, ¿no?, pues ya se enteraron…

Sebastián: no sabía que a la joven le gustara leer sobre esas cosas…

Lynette: ejejejejeje, es que nunca me ha gustado quedar en la ignorancia, jeje, soy curiosa…n.n

Sebastián: y… que nomas averiguo…

Lynette: oh!, casi todo, solo no encontré como hacer pactos o contratos, al parecer esa información esta borrada o algo así n.n…

**Sumire**/Ciel:… …

Lynette: y ustedes porque me ven así, las personas tenemos derecho a ser curiosas, ¿no? ¬3¬…

**Sumire:**…Estas…Loca… o.o

**[2]**El _Imperial College London_ fue fundado en 1907. Conjuntamente con las universidades de Cambridge y de Oxford, es una de las tres más destacadas universidades del Reino Unido. Además, está asociada a importantes grupos de universidades británicas y europeas dedicadas a la ciencia y la tecnología. La universidad está dividida en tres facultades, la facultad de Ingeniería, la facultad de Medicina y la de Ciencias Naturales. Según mi retorcida mente, Sebastián está siguiendo la carrera de Bioquímica y Biotecnología en la Facultad de Ciencias Naturales. Ignoro si al lado de esta Universidad haya una preparatoria, eso me lo invente yo…

**[3]**_Weston College_ es el nombre del colegio en el que según la gran Yana Toboso está estudiando Ciel, si no se han visto el manga, no me van a entender, tampoco tengo idea de si existe de verdad o no…

**Sumire:** Y en vez de ponerte a investigar cosas raras no podias investigar eso…

Lynette: ejejejejeje

**[4]**Es el segundo nombre de Elizabeth, más conocida como Lizzy, lo escribí en honor a mi antigua mejor amiga, casi hermana, la cual se llama así…

**[5]**Más conocida como Madame Red, me pareció original poner su verdadero nombre, y no el sobrenombre que le pusieron por su amor hacia el rojo…

.0·◊·0...0·◊·0...0·◊·0…0·◊·0...0·◊·0...0·◊·0.

**Nota Finales:** Hola, hola, gente, ¿cómo están?, yo medio enojada con Ciel porque se comió MI pastel de cumpleaños…

Pero me voy a vengar, o si, mi venganza será dulce y satisfactoria (?) buajajajaja…

Bueno, cambiando de tema y concentrándome en el fic, que les pareció, para los y las que pensaron que Sabrinne era la mal, ya se dieron cuenta de que no, ella solo quiere ayudar a Sebas y Ciel…

¿Qué le hizo Sheba a Sabrinne?, ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente paso cuando Sebastián fue a socorrer a Ciel tras oír su chillido?, ¿Por qué Sebastián dijo que él y Sabrinne también son un tipo de traidores?, ¿Por qué la noticia de la visita de Madame Red puso así a Sebas y Ciel?, ¿Qué planea Sheba?, ¿Por qué odia tanto a Sebastián y a Sabrinne?, ¿Sebastián la detendrá antes de que haga algo?...

Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo, el cual tendrá una sorpresa, digamos que a Madame Red le hice un favor (?)…

Una pequeña pregunta personal, ¿Alguien más aparte de mi, Sabrinne y Sebas ya esta odiando a Sheba con toda su alma?, porque yo ya la odio con todo mi ser…

Un pequeño aviso que le quiero dar, ya que ayer empezó el nuevo ciclo escolar para los que somos de preparatoria, no podre actualizar mis fics tan pronto como quisiera T-T, pero les prometo que hare el intento, lo juro…

Oh!, casi lo olvido, en mi perfil acabo de poner el link de la "Imagen Fic" de este fic (si no se han leído el "testamento" que escribí en mi perfil no van a tener ni idea de que hablo), la imagen original es de un dou de kuro que se llama Flamberge, yo, ummm, digamos que lo edite, por así decirlo, le puse luminosidad (la imagen estaba un poquito opaca), brillitos (en el cabello de Ciel, en la toca, en las flores de la toca y la flor del vestido), destellos (el pincel y el arete de Ciel), el margen negro, mi logo[(?) véase (muy atentamente), esquina inferior izquierda] y mi nombre

Algo mas, personalmente no me gusta pedir review para continuar con mis historias, pero este es un caso de vida o muerte (?), ¿Qué edad quieren que tenga Ciel?, yo estoy que no me decido pero mis posibles edades van de entre los 13 a los 16 (aunque, si tomamos en cuenta la "Imagen Fic", yo diría, no sé, ¿unos 14?), necesito que me avisen que edad quieren que tenga, los comentarios "anónimos" (me refiero a los de personas que no tienen cuenta aquí en ff) también participan, también admito sugerencias~~~

Cambiando de tema, se me acaba de ocurrir una nueva historia, si, lo sé, ¿cómo publico otra historia si ni siquiera termino esta y la otra que comencé la borre?, simplemente no me pude resistir y la escribí, adema aun está en proceso de fabricación (?), lo que quiere decir que aún falta mu~cho para subirla, pero os diré que es una historia que se trata de romance, amor, desamor, dolor, infidelidades, humor, corsés (?), entre otras cosas, a continuación os dejo un leve resumen (?)…

_**Estrategia Macabra… ¿Qué hay mas terrorífico que el romance?…**_

_Ahora que lo pienso, yo vivo en medio de un círculo de romances, engaños, infidelidades, felicidad, amor y dolor…e increíblemente…yo también soy parte de ese círculo…así que solo puedo preguntarme una cosa…¿Qué hay mas terrorífico que el romance?…_

Que os parece, ¿interesante?, ¿no?, ¿necesita ser repensado?, espero su más humilde opinión. Así que momentáneamente solo puedo decirles una cosa…

Bye, Bye Chuuu~~~

**Sumire:** ¿Te has vuelto a traumar con Grell?

Lynette: ejejejejeje….

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**Off**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Watashi wa aku made lady desukara__** [Watashi wa akuma de lady desukara]**_

_Yo soy simplemente una dama __**[Yo soy una dama y un demonio**_**]**

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**


	6. Capítulo 3

**C****apítulo 3**

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**On**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

**Summary:** Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte, el recordarlo solo le producía dolor y sufrimiento, de haber sabido que el ángel genocida no estaba solo nunca hubiera dejado solo a ese pequeño e indefenso niño, ¿porque tuvo que morir de esa manera?... (Sebastián x Ciel) (Sebastián x Ciel!Female)

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Advertencias:** Bueno, veamos,… muerte de un personaje, Lemmon, tal vez un poco de Lime, Ciel revivido como chica (WTF!?), SD (sadomasoquismo), "Yaoi"…

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Rating:** M,…aunque admitámoslo, en estas épocas **NADIE** hace caso a las advertencias, ni yo misma…

Así que…

La escritora no se hace responsable de cualquier trauma sicológico (?) y, o emocional que pueda ocasionar en personas menores de la edad establecida para esta clasificación…

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes, (por desgracia) le pertenecen a Yana Toboso-sama, de pertenecerme a mi Sebastián-san hace fu que ya se hubiera **** a mi querido conde Phantomhive, y en el manga nunca hubiera paso lo de las 4 primeras hojas del cap. 29, en el cual se da a entender que algo paso entre Sebastián y esa perr… ejem… y esa…, esa…, esa… entrenadora…

Sebastián es de Ciel y Ciel es de Sebastián, no entiendo como metieron de por medio a esa…, esa…, esa… mujer peligrosa… lo bueno es que se murió, buajajajaja, te lo merecías por zorra (No sé porque, pero siento que acabo de ser muy vulgar O.O!)

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Agradecimientos (?):** A mi madre; por haberme comprado (dado dinero) ese lindo peluche de Ciel, al señor que maneja el café net que uso siempre; porque al fin les do mantenimiento a las computadoras, a mi imaginación hiperactiva; por venir a mi cuando mas necesito distraerme (ósea en clase de matemáticas XD), aunque a veces empiece a desvariar, a Fanfiction; ya que gracias a él ustedes pueden leer todas las tonterías que se me ocurren, a mi amado PhotoScape; ya que gracias a él pude editar la "Imagen Fic" de este fic, a SkyDrive; porque allí subiré las imágenes complementarias de mis fic, y especialmente a todas esas bellas personitas que comentan, que leen y a las que no lo hacen… pues también XD…

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Nota de la Autora:** Este es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, de hecho este es mi primer fic, no tengo Beta-Reader, lo que quiere decir que el fic no está "beteado", o algo así, espero que me tengan compasión y no me lancen tan fuertes lo tomatazos, que si duelen T-T

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

**Nota del Capitulo:** Hola, hola gente, como lo prometido es deuda, y yo no quiero estar endeudada, aprovechando el hecho de que no tengo muchos deberes (oh!, gran milagro), me puse a responder reviews hoy por la mañana, excepto de los que no tienen cuenta en ff, también agradezco a todos los que han comentado este fic, algo más, no exijo que me escriban reviews para continuar escribiendo, solo les pido que comenten para mejorar y saber en lo que fallo, como por ejemplo, con la ortografía, tiendo a comerme letras, a suprimirlas y a escribir una letra en vez de otra, aunque eso también podría deberse al hecho de que el teclado de la compu está algo raro, aun así… veré como corregir las faltas, no me gusta que la gente lea y se confunda por mis malas metidas de pata, aunque técnicamente, serian malas metidas de dedos…

Algo mas, ya que esperar hasta que me respondan que edad debería tener Ciel sería demasiado tiempo, y más tomando en cuenta el hecho de que en mi prepa los maestros ya nos empezaron a atiborrar de deberes y luego me demoraría siglos en actualizar, en mi casa hice, ummm… una encuesta, por así decirlo, toda mi familia participo y salió de qué Ciel debería de tener 15 años ya que…

Ciel:…momento, ¿cómo fue que hiciste esa encuesta?, ¿no me dijiste que si tu mamá se enteraba de lo que escribes te degollaba viva?

**Sumire:** *asomando de la nada*lo que pasa Ciel, es que les mintió para hacer su encuesta ¬¬U...

Ciel: enserio?

Lynette: Ejejejejeje… b-bueno Ciel, para mi omitir detalles técnicamente no es mentir…

Ciel: que detalles…

Lynette: Ejejejejeje…

Como iba diciendo, salió de qué Ciel debería de tener 15 años ya que supuestamente Sebastián tendría unos "25 años de edad" (obviamente no les voy a decir que Sebastián tiene más de 600 años) , entonces no habría tanta diferencia de edad, solo "10 años", aunque personalmente la diferencia de edad no importaría mucho, ya que mi abuelita y mi abuelito se casaron con 22 años de diferencia, no, no les engaño, en verdad tienen 22 años de distancia entre si, como sea eso comprueba de que el amor no tiene edad y creo que ya me salí del tema…

En fin, como lo dije en el otro capítulo, le hice un favor a Madame Red, bueno, más bien dicho dos, el primero: en mi fic, ella no está muerta…

**Sumire:** Creo que eso ya les quedo claro en el anterior capitulo, ¿no?

Lynette: Grrrr!

Bueno, como les iba diciendo, y el segundo es:…tara rara raraaaa…

Que a nuestra querida Angelina Durless la hice madre (?)…

Si, como lo oyeron (?), Madame Red es madre…

Le cumplí su deseo ya que, no sé, ella me cae bien, así que tiene una linda niñita de 6 años de edad que le hará momentáneamente (ósea, solo en este y el siguiente capítulo) la vida imposible a Ciel…

Luego (y aunque me pese decirlo) Sheba se encargara de eso…

Pero para la parte trágica aún falta mucho…

Lynette: …falta humor: en este capítulo, y tal vez también en el próximo, falta el beso; con el que odiaran momentáneamente a…*es golpeada en la cabeza con una revista*…

**Sumire:** *con una revista en la mano*oye, no pongas spoilers de el fic, vas a dejar a la gente sin nada de suspenso (?)…

Lynette:…Como duele…*sobándose la cabeza*…

**Sumire:**…ah!*suspiro*…ya que a ella a veces se le afloja la lengua*tapándole la boca a Lynette*…yo les diré lo que falta…como ella lo dijo, falta humor, un beso, el leemon, la aparición de mas personajes, la parte trágica y el final feliz… y todo eso en ese mismo orden… y no les puedo decir más…

Lynette: mñgfrbghtreh, hdmñhndmhfhd!... [Traducción (?): Ya suéltame, que no puedo respirar!]

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**Off**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._ .-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.

**:-:-:-:_La Visita de Madame Red_:-:-:-:**

_**Ciel POV**_

Estaba ansiosa, y como no estarlo, hace años que Madame Red no iba de visita a la mansión, pero lo que me tenia ansiosa no era en si la visita de tía Ann, sino una pequeña criatura de no más de un metro de alto…

Mi "querida" prima Madeleine…

Esa niña era capaz de poner la mansión patas arriba en menos de 2 horas…

**[Ringggg]**(Lynette: yo y mis malos efectos de sonido XP)

Lo que me faltaba, que la interminable clase de matemáticas justo hoy no haya sido tan interminable como los otros días…

-Ciel, ¿vamos? –pregunto Lizzy mientras me tomaba de la mano y hacia que me levantase, realmente nunca pense que diría algo así, pero por primera vez en mi vida no quería ir a la mansión…

-Lizzy, no me jales –le dije, ya que prácticamente me estaba arrastrando afuera del salón de clases…– puedo caminar sola…

Caminamos por los pasillos de la preparatoria, yo trataba de hacerlo lo más lenta mente posible, quería retrasar lo más posible mi llegada a casa, de seguro que tía Ann ya está allí…

Lo que quería decir que Madeleine ya habría "destrozado" parte de la mansión…

-Es por Madeleine, ¿verdad?… -pregunto Lizzy sacándome de mis aterradores pensamientos…

-¿Eh? –pregunte algo sorprendida, acaso Lizzy…

-A mí también me mando un mail… –contesto al ver mi abrumado rostro…

-Ah… –respondí algo cabizbaja…

-Oh!. Vamos, Madeleine no es mala, es casi un ángel… –me respondió dándome una palmadita en el hombro en señal de apoyo…

Casi un ángel, se notaba que Lizzy no la conocía bien…

-Sí, seguro –dije sarcásticamente…

-Oh Ciel, tiene 6 años, es obvio que sea un tanto curiosa…

-¿curiosa? –dije recordando la vez en que "accidentalmente" revolvió, confundió, y rompió una serie de importantes papeles de la compañía…

Lizzy me vio con el seño levemente fruncido, Madeleine, era alguien, digamos, bipolar, con Lizzy y su familia se portaba como una tierna e indefensa criatura, pero por algún motivo, solo conmigo y Sebastián se comportaba como un verdadero tornado destructor…

Realmente, este iba a ser un día extremadamente largo y pesado…

**·*·*·*·*·*·**

El viaje hasta la mansión se estaba haciendo increíblemente eterno, algo que no sabría decir si era positivo o negativo…

Mientras más tiempo nos demoráramos en llegar a la mansión, significaría menos tiempo de convivir con mi pequeña prima, pero también significaría más tiempo de que ella conviva con la mansión, algo que no era muy bueno…

Pero si nos demoráramos menos tiempo en llegar, significaría más tiempo de convivir con mi pequeña prima, y también menos tiempo de que ella este "sola" en la mansión, algo que tampoco era muy bueno, ya ella es estresante, e increíblemente lo es mucho más que Lizzy…

**-Hoy está muy callada, joven dama…** –dijo Sebastián sacándome de mis pensamientos– **dígame… ¿algo le preocupa?… **–pregunto mientras me lanzaba una sonrisa algo burlona…

Tsk!, este estúpido demonio…

-…acaso intentas ser gracioso…–le respondí mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada…

Es obvio que me preocupa algo, y ese algo era la condición actual de la mansión, ya habrían pasado un mínimo de 1 hora y media de la llegada de Madame Red a la mansión, y ya podía "ver" el panorama…

El despacho lleno de papeles(la mayoría rotos, o rayados, y milagrosamente algunos intactos) desperdigados por todo el piso, la biblioteca con libros tirados por doquier(tal vez alguno que otro libro roto, o "accidentalmente" incinerado en la chimenea), la cocina llena de harina y polvo para hornear, la vajilla nueva de porcelana hecha añicos, y mi habitación, hecha un desastre comparable al de un tornado, ropa por allí, ropa por allá, almohadas(algunas rotas) en el piso, las sabanas y la cobija en el suelo, plumas(de las almohadas rotas) por todos lados…

O por lo menos, ese había sido el panorama que encontré la última vez que Madeleine fue de visita a mi casa…

Hace ya varios años atrás…

Al llegar a la mansión, todo era demasiado silencioso y perfecto, una muy clara señal para preocuparse…

Me dirigí a la puerta principal mientras Sebastián había ido a estacionar el vehículo en el garaje, debía ser silenciosa e ingresar antes de que Madeleine me encuentre…

-CIEL! –escuche un chillido-grito tras de mí en el preciso momento en que iba a abrir la puerta…

Gire lentamente sobre mis talones y la vi, la única criatura en el mundo capaz de atormentar a un demonio, sé que para algunos decir eso sería exagerar, pero hasta Sebastián se ha sorprendido de la facilidad de Madeleine para desorganizar tanto en tan poco tiempo…

-Hola Madeleine –dije a la pequeña niña peli almagre que se encontraba frente a mi…

**·*·*·*·*·*·**

Me encontraba bebiendo el té en el antiguo despacho de mi padre, el cual milagrosamente estaba en completo orden al igual que casi toda la mansión, a excepción de mi cuarto, el cual lamentablemente, no se había librado del tornado Madeleine…

Realmente no puedo creer que Madame Red me haya dejado "sola" con Madeleine por dos días, realmente será una tortura…

**···Recuerdos de Ciel···**

-Hola Madeleine –dije a la pequeña niña peli almagre que se encontraba frente a mi– como estas?…

-Bien, y tú? –pregunto tomándome de la mano y jalándome hacia adentro de la mansión– mamá quiere hablar contigo Ciel

-_Me pregunto de que querrá hablar conmigo tía Ann…_ y ¿dónde está? –pregunte mientras me dejaba jalar de Madeleine, para ser 9 años menor a mí, es realmente fuerte…

-En la sala –me respondió con una sonrisa mientras me seguía jalando del brazo…

Caminamos un poco más, yo atrás de Madeleine, y ella jalándome del brazo, el cual empezaba a dolerme…

Al ingresar a la habitación, encontré a Madame Red sentada en el sofá bebiendo te y al lado de este, dos muchachas vestidas de sirvientas…

Recordé mi conversación con Sebastián del día anterior, me dijo que contrataría por un día a dos sirvientas para atender a Madame Red y especialmente a Madeleine, distraerlas e impedir que mi prima desorganice la mansión…

La muchacha más alta tenía un cerquillo el cual le tapaba su ojo izquierdo, y su cabellera café estaba recogida por una coleta alta, y a cada lado de su cara dejaba caer dos mechones, la otra muchacha tenía el cabello rubio con cerquillo, el cual le tapaba su ojo derecho, su cabello estaba recogido por una trenza larga, la cual le llegaba la cintura, y al igual que la otra chica, a cada lado de su cara dejaba caer dos mechones, ambas estaban vestidas por un traje de sirvienta color índigo, era un vestido manga corta, sobre este estaba un delantal blanco, la falda era ancha y les llegaba hasta las rodillas, al final de esta habían encajes blancos…

Así que Sebastián volvió a "contratar" a Ysatis y Solveig, interesante, entonces eso quiere decir que Madeleine no ha destrozado nada, aun…

-Oh! Ciel, querida –dijo mientras le pasaba su taza de té a la peli castaña y se dirigía hacia mí– mira qué alta estas, has crecido mucho en estos dos años –dijo mientras me asfixiaba en un abrazo estrujador…

-Tía Ann…m-me asfixias –dije mientras intentaba fallidamente, zafarme de sus brazos…

-Oh! Si claro –dijo soltándome y regresando al sillón a terminar de beber su té…

Me senté al frente de ella mientras regresaba a ver a Madeleine, la cual "misteriosamente" había desaparecido, tan solo espero que esta vez no haya destrozado nada realmente importante…

-Gracias –le respondí a Solveig, la cual me había traído una taza de té –… y dime tía Ann, de que querías hablarme?…

-Oh!, si, Ciel, es un pequeño favor que te quiero pedir…–contesto a la vez que tomaba un poco de té…

-...adelante… –conteste sin darle mucha importancia a su petición…

**Grave error…**

-Ciel, sobrina, podrías hacerme el pequeño favor de cuidar a Maddi este fin de semana… –me pidió "suplicante"

¿¡QUÉ!?

-Eh? –respondí tratando de ocultar mi inminente pánico, y el hecho de casi atragantarme con mi té…

-Sí, lo que pasa es que este fin de semana hay una convención de medicina en Londres, así que…

-No puedes llevarte a Madeleine contigo…–complete su frase

-Exacto, así que por favor Ciel, podrías cuidar de ella este fin de semana…

-…*suspiro*…aun si me niego, tú la dejarías aquí o me equivoco… -la mire algo indiferente…

Tía Ann, más conocida en la sociedad como Madame Red por sus "extrañas" costumbres de siempre vestir de rojo, es la mejor doctora del Londres, hace más o menos 10 años, ella y su marido tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, en el cual quedo viuda, y casi sufre un aborto, estaba embarazada de 5 meses cuando el accidente ocurrió, en esa época yo habré tenido la edad de 5 años, ah, como pasa el tiempo…

-Exactamente, tú y mi hija, son mi única familia, y no puedo dejarla con cualquiera…–dijo algo nostálgica y triste–… además, Madeleine prometió portarse bien…

Ugh!, me arrepentiré mas tarde de lo que voy a decir…

-Comprendo…está bien, Madeleine puede quedarse con migo el fin de semana…

-Gracias Ciel –respondió mi tía rebosante de alegría y felicidad mientras nuevamente me estrujaba contra ella…

- …m-me mu-muero-o… –dije mientras intentaba respirar, por algún motivo, el cariño de Madame Red era algo doloroso para mi…

-Oh, sí, claro, lo siento –dijo separándose de mí en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que a mis pulmones no llegaba ni una brizna de oxigeno…- estas bien, Ciel, te veo muy pálida…

-…cof…cof… sí, estoy bien –le respondí mientras forzaba una sonrisa…

-Ah, Ciel, hay un pequeño favorcito más que te quiero pedir…

Porque tengo un mal presentimiento…

**···Fin···**

Lo peor de todo, fue que se llevo a mis dos "sirvientas" dejándome absolutamente sola con Madeleine, y Sebastián no cuenta…

A los pocos minutos escuche dos golpes en la puerta…

-Adelante –dije mientras dejaba la taza de té sobre la mesa...

**-Ya eh terminado de arreglar sus aposentos, joven dama…** –dijo Sebastián mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de respeto…

-¿Donde está Madeleine? –pregunte desinteresadamente mientras bebía un poco mas de té…

**-Actualmente Lady Madeleine se encuentra en la biblioteca, joven dama…**

En la biblioteca…

…¿¡Que!?…

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que dejaste a tornado Madeleine sola en la biblioteca!?… -pregunte algo sulfurada, dejar sola a esa niña, no era nada seguro…

**-Si joven dama, pero no se preocup…**

Sin siquiera prestar atención a las palabras de Sebastián, salí rápidamente de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, no quería más destrozos en la mansión, entre estrepitosamente al lugar cuando…

-Ah!, Ciel, por tu culpa volví a perder –dijo Madeleine con su ceño levemente fruncido mientras hacia un puchero…

Mi mente no analizaba muy bien la situación, Madeleine estaba sentada en el piso con un montón de cartas desperdigadas a su alrededor, y junto a ella estaba una joven pelinegra vestida de sirvienta…

-No se preocupe Madeleine-sama, podemos hacer otra torre… -respondió la pelinegra mientras alzaba a verme- Ciel-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? la veo algo pálida…

Su piel era pálida, mucho más que la de Ysatis y Solveig, su cabello era de un negro parecido al de Sebastián, y sus ojos, eran de un color anaranjado, tan parecidos, tan parecidos a los de…

-Ya se, mejor tráeme algo de té, Sabrinne… -dijo Madeleine ignorándome completamente mientras era levantada del suelo por la muchacha…

-Enseguida Madeleine-sama –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida– Ciel-sama, usted no desea también un poco de té? –Pregunto mientras me veía, por algún motivo, ella se me hacia familiar, muy familiar…

-Si –respondí aun un poco confundida, ¿quién era ella?, no la había visto nunca, pero por algún motivo el observarla me producía una horrible sensación de _**déja vu**_…__

-Sabrinne-chan, espera… –dijo Madeleine mientras salía de la habitación tras la muchacha…

Al poco tiempo asomo Sebastián, con una mirada de confusión y enojo combinado…

-Quien es ella? –pregunte al regresar y ver por la puerta como la muchacha pelinegra se alejaba por el pasillo junto a Madeleine…

Por algún motivo, su presencia me traía una leve punzada en el corazón, como si el verla me recordara algo doloroso y desconocido para mi, pues nunca la había visto, pero a la vez, me parecía el haberla vista ya hace mucho tiempo…

_Continuara…_

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**On**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

**Nota Finales:** Si, lo sé, me demore un siglo, es que mis profes me tienen re ocupada, en fin, intentare subir lo más pronto posible el próximo capítulo…

Que les pareció?; soy original, a que si, de seguro soy la primera persona que hizo que el deseo de madame red de ser madre se le cumpliera, aunque su hija es algo, molesta… XD

En el próximo capítulo, Ciel va a sufrir por las impertinencias de su prima, y de eso me encargo yo…

Una pequeña pregunta, quieren que Madeleine haga alguna travesura en particular?, acepto todo tipo de ideas…

No creo que escribiré nada hasta dentro de un mes más, estoy ocupada con mi segunda profesión, ósea con mi profesión de estudiante, mi primera profesión, es ser friki…ok, no XD

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_Lynette Phantom__**[**__**Off**__**]**_

_**.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-._.-·*·-.**_

_**Watashi wa aku made lady desukara **__[Watashi wa akuma de lady desukara]_

_**Yo soy simplemente una dama**__ [Yo soy una dama y un demonio_]

**.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.****-****.·*·.**


End file.
